fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zeref Dragneel
|previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = Cesarz Imperium Alvarez Mag |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Vistarion (dawniej) Wyspa Tenrou (dawniej) |status = Martwy |relatives = Matka (martwa) Ojciec (martwy) Natsu Dragneel (młodszy brat) August (syn, martwy) |magic = Czarna Magia Czarna Magia Ankhseram Magia Życia Magia Ognia Magia Unieruchomienia Magia Pocisku Telepatia |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 200 |anime debut = Odcinek 96 |japanese voice = Akira Ishida |english voice = Joel McDonald |image gallery = no }} Zeref Dragneel (ゼレフ・ドラグニル, Zerefu Doraguniru) — znany też jako Czarny Mag, jest starszym bratem Natsu oraz aktualnym cesarzem Imperium Alvarez, który rządzi pod imieniem Spriggan (スプリガン Supurigan). Jest on najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem w historii, posiadającym bardzo niebezpieczną i potężną magię. Wygląd thumb|left|Zeref w sadze TartarosZeref wygląda jak nastolatek mimo swojego zaawansowanego wieku. Nosi czarne szaty, wraz z dużą białą togą, drapowaną na piersi. Ma czarne włosy i niespotykane, ostre kły. Zbiegiem okoliczności, jego włosy są podobne do uczesania Hughesa z Edolas. Nosi on również naszyjnik w kształcie koła. Kiedy jest rozwścieczony, jego tęczówki stają się czerwone, a wokół źrenic pojawiają się czarne okręgi. Podczas wojny między Fairy Tail, Zeref, był zmuszony, by zmienić swój ubiór. Ubrano go w strój godny cesarza. Nosi on bowiem długą czarną szatę, sięgającą za kolana z wieloma ozdobami, na której zawiązana jest biała toga. Pod nią również nosi coś podobnego do narzutki. Pod czarną szatą nosi pasek. Na nogach ma długie, czarne kozaki. Osobowość Zeref mówił, że był najciemniejszym, najbardziej złym magiem w historii. Zyskał tę reputację dzięki władaniu Czarną Magią i dawaniu życia tysiącom demonów, które nadal sieją spustoszenie na świecie. W tej erze stał się cichą i delikatniejszą osobą. Chce umrzeć, by odpokutować za wszystkie grzechy, które popełnił w przeszłości. Początkowo tworzy do tego swoje demony ale obecnie chce aby zrobił to Natsu Dragneel, a kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest on jeszcze gotowy, by go zabić, zalewa się łzami. Pomimo tego wciąż potrafi pokazać swój gniew, kiedy ktoś go rozzłości. Nie waha się ukarać tych, których uważa za niegodziwych, np. Grimoire Heart. Historia Przed Sagą Zero Saga Zero thumb|200px|Historia Zerefa na hieroglifieZeref jest znany od czasów starożytnych i prawdopodobnie dzierży niemal niewyobrażalną moc. Ultear wspomina, że osiedlił się na starożytnej ziemi, opanował czarną magię, stworzył dziesiątki tysięcy demonów, a następnie pogrążył świat w chaosie. Pewnego dnia Zeref został pokonany i zamknięty na wieki. Jednak po wielu latach najwyraźniej udało mu się uwolnić. Uczył Mistrzynie Mavis Vermilion, Yury'ego Dreyara, Mistrza Purehito , Świętego Maga Warroda Sequen oraz Zeire magii. Grimoire Heart gromadziło klucze do jego więzienia. Teraz Zeref znienawidził samego siebie i pragnie umrzeć. Jego przeszłość nie jest dokładnie znana, możemy przypuszczać, że pewnego dnia znalazł Wyspę Tenrou, i chcąc odosobnienia, został tam zupełnie nieświadom, że wyspa jest świętą ziemią gildii Fairy Tail. Zeref jest niezwykle silnym i przerażającym magiem. Ultear posłużyła się jego imieniem do manipulowania młodym Jellalem Fernandes. Jakoś udało mu się osiągnąć nieśmiertelność, dzięki czemu po wyjściu ze swojego więzienia wciąż żyje. W roku X686 Zeref niepostrzeżenie przeszedł koło biegnącej Mavis Vermilion i Prechta. thumb|left|200px|Zeref w otoczeniu iluzji zwierząt thumb|rigt|200px|Zeref nauczyciel Jakiś czas później, Zeref w lesie znalazł jezioro, w którym postanowił wziąć kąpiel. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że również Mavis postanowi nabrać wody w tym jeziorku. Był z początku zaskoczony widząc dziewczynkę i kazał jej odejść. Przeprasza ją jednak, mówiąc, że to on musi się stąd wynosić. Nagle niechcący uwalnia magię, która zabija wszystko wokół niego. Mavis jest w szoku, jednak rozpoznaje dobrze rodzaj tej magii. Zeref jest zaskoczony i pochwala wiedzę blondynki. Martwi go jednak, że może zabić tak uroczą dziewczynkę. Czuł radość rozmawiając z nią. Kiedy Zeref chce odejść, nagle podchodzą do niego zwierzęta. Nie wie co ma robić, chce je ostrzec, by do niego nie podchodziły, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Mavis wyjaśnia, że to tylko iluzja, jej magia. Zeref po raz pierwszy nie musiał martwić się, że kogoś zabije. Podziękował dziewczynie. Mavis po tym stwierdza, że Zeref musi być wspaniałym magiem i prosi go, by nauczył ją i jej towarzyszy magii. Zeref zgadza się, po czym dziewczynka zaprowadza go do swoich przyjaciół, oczywiście zachowując dystans. Nikt nie ma podejrzeń co do niego, jedynie Zera jest zaniepokojona jego towarzystwem i chowa się za drzewem, co najwidoczniej widzi Zeref. Towarzysze Mavis usiedli przed ogniskiem i zaczęli medytować, kiedy w tym czasie Zeref stał przy drzewie i obserwował ich poczynania. Zaczął im rysować schemat na drzewie dotyczącym źródeł magii, na co Warrod Sequen stwierdził, że są daleko i nic nie widzą. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak w dalszej nauce. Zeref obserwował swoich uczniów z bezpiecznej odległości przez kilka dni. Pochwalił bardzo Prechta po tym, jako pierwszy zaczął wchłaniać cząstki Etheriano. Później, przyszedł do niego Warrod oznajmiając, że magia atakująca nie jest dla niego. Poprosił Zerefa, by nauczył go magii broniącej, by mógł ochronić swoich przyjaciół. Czarny mag zgadza się, mówiąc, że zna idealną magię współgrającą z jego aurą. Tak Warrod nauczył się magii roślinnej. Na koniec Zeref idzie do Mavis i Zery, tym przeszkadzając im w ważniej rozmowie według brunetki. Czarny mag wykonawszy swoje zadanie, odchodzi bez słowa. Cieszy się jednak, że mógł po tak długim czasie spędzić miłe chwile. Nie sądził też, że kiedykolwiek nauczy kogoś magii. Stwierdza także, że to on mógł być tym, który zabił Mavis. Po Sadze Zero Fabuła Saga Wyspa Tenrou left|thumb|200px|Zeref odpoczywaNa Wyspie Tenrou, Zeref leży na ziemi i śpi, kiedy zapada noc, zostaje zaatakowany przez watahę wilków. Zwierzęta próbują zabić Mrocznego Maga, lecz ten uwalnia niekontrolowaną przez siebie falę Magii Śmierci, która zabija całe stado. Następnie, Carla ma wizję na temat tego, że w jakiś sposób będzie on zamieszany w egzamin na maga klasy S. thumb|200px|Zeref płacze na widok NatsuPodczas egzaminu, wpada na Elfmana i Evergreen, ostrzega ich aby nie zbliżali się do niego. Po chwili jego magia zaczyna wymykać się z pod kontroli i uwalnia falę Magii Śmierci, przed, którą magów Fairy Tail ratuje Natsu. Zeref ze szczęścia, że go widzi zaczyna płakać, lecz Smoczy Zabójca go nie rozpoznaje. Kiedy oznajmia, że oczekiwał przybycia Natsu, ten interpretuje to jako wyzwanie do walki i atakuje Zerefa zadając mu potężny cios w twarz. Jednak ten jest nieporuszony atakiem i tylko wpatruje się w niego zawiedziony. Chwilę po tym jego magia ponownie się aktywuje, lecz wszystkim udaje się przeżyć. Po tym zdarzeniu Zeref znika. thumb|left|200px|Natsu uderza Zerefa, bezskutecznieJakiś czas później jest pokazany jak opiera się o drzewo i łka z powodu tego, że Natsu nie jest jeszcze wystarczająco silny, by go zabić. Wychodzi na jaw, że Zeref nadal jest w "stanie uśpienia ". Kiedy na Wyspie Tenrou rozpoczyna się walka pomiędzy Fairy Tail a Grimoire Heart, Zeref oznajmia, że: "rozpoczyna się kolejna wojna", zaznaczając, że mógłby z jakiegoś powodu wziąć w niej udział. thumb|200px|Zeref pokazuje swój gniew na Grimoire HeartPotem na jego drodze staje Ultear. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że Grimoire Heart go rozgniewało, a konsekwencje tego będą przykre. Jego zazwyczaj czarne oczy stają się czerwone, a wokół źrenic pojawiają się czarne okręgi. Następnie Zeref pyta Ultear czy to jego mocy chcą. Ultear stwierdza, że chce jego pełnego przebudzenia, lecz Zeref odpowiada, że on nie ma zamiaru wspierać ich, czy robić cokolwiek innego w tej erze, i że nie chce widzieć żadnych wojen lub umierających ludzi. Nakazuje Ultear by zatrzymała atak i opuściła natychmiast wyspę, zaznaczając, że jest bardzo zły. To oświadczenie szokuje Ultear. W tym samym czasie Elfman i Evergreen dowiadują się od Rustyrose że gdy Grimoire Heart zdobędzie Zerefa obecny świat magii skończy się i zacznie się nowa era, tzw Świat Wielkiej Magii, Miejsce gdzie ci, którzy nie posiadają magii będzie cierpieć i umierać. Tymczasem Zeref zostaje pokonany przez Ultear, która mówi, że to stanowi dowód tego, że w obecnym stanie jest bezsilny (faza uśpienia) oraz że Milkovich nie należy lekceważyć jako najsilniejszej z Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium. Gdy Ultear mówi, że posiada klucz, który go obudzi, Zeref prosi ją by przestała, ta jednak ignoruje go i dalej upaja się swoim zwycięstwem. thumb|left|200px|Zeref pokonuje Zancrowa wzrokiemGdy Zeref leży nieprzytomny, Ultear trzyma go mocno, stwierdzając, że teraz należy do niej i że stanie się królem Świata Wielkiej Magii, w nowej erze. Jakiś czas później, gdy Meredy przenosi Zerefa w stronę punku ucieczki jej i Ultear, Juvia, którą Gray poprosił by nie spuszczała Mrocznego maga z oczu, ściga ich. Zeref budzi się w momencie kiedy jest trzymany przez Zancrowa. Półprzytomny wymiawia słowo "Acnologia" i wytwarza falę Magii Śmierci, która natychmiastowo zabija Zancrowa. Po wykonanym ataku Zeref powraca do pełnej świadomości i pełen wyrzutów sumienia przeprasza Zancrowa, zamykając jego oczy. Zobaczywszy, że zarówno Meredy jak i Juvia przeżyły, wyraża głęboką ulgę i odchodzi. Stwierdza, że nie miał powodu, aby ingerować w cokolwiek w tej erze, i że nie jest niczyim sojusznikiem ani wrogiem. Następnie mówi, że jeśli obecna era ma się zakończyć, to może obudzić się całkowicie , mając nadzieję, że zanim to nastąpi, Natsu zdoła go zabić. thumb|200px|Zeref zwiastuje Koniec ŚwiataPod koniec wojny między Grimoire Heart a Fairy Tail, rozwścieczony Zeref zakrada się na pokład statku Grimore Heart i mówi członkom Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium oraz Hadesowi o nadchodzącej apokalipsie która czeka ich świat. Oświadcza że jest przebudzony, oraz że nie był nigdy w stanie uśpienia. Ujawnia, że gdy rozumie wagę ludzkiego życia, jego ciało jest przeklęte i losowo zabija żywe organizmy w swoim otoczeniu, natomiast kiedy zapomina o tym, potrafi w pełni kontrolować Magię Śmierci. Zeref obwinia Grimoire Heart o przyzwanie Acnologii, twierdząc, że to zakończy bieżące erę. Potem mówi do grupy, aby odpokutowali za swoje grzechy i rzuca zaklęcie na Hadesa. Moc zaklęcia zabija Hadesa i wyrzuca jego ciało do oceanu oraz powoduje ogromne szkody dla statku. Po chwili, Zeref wyczuwa dziwną moc, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy to Acnologia. Gdy patrzy na Wyspę Tenrou, zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy to czas zniszczenia tej wyspy. W tym samym czasie ogromna skrzydlata bestia wyłania się z chmur. thumb|left|200px|Zeref opuszcza Wyspę TenrouPo tym jak Acnolgia, "Czarny Smok Apokalipsy", zaczyna niszczyć wyspę i atakować magów Fairy Tail, Zeref wyczuwa, że Wendy próbuje komunikować się ze Smokiem. Stwierdza, że to bezcelowe gdyż Acnologia uważa ludzi za insekty i, że tak dominująca istota nie będzie tracić czasu na rozmowę z niższymi formami życia. Zeref uświadamia sobie, że ludzkość po raz kolejny musi wyruszyć w długą, mozolną wyprawę i żegna się z Natsu. Kiedy statek Grimoire Heart odlatuje, Zeref jest świadkiem tego, jak Acnologia niszczy Wyspę Tenrou. Mężczyzna zamyka oczy, stwierdzając przy tym, że podróż Natsu została zakończona. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny W X791 Zeref wciąż przebywa na wolności, a Rada Magii bezskutecznie próbuje go namierzyć. Jest później wspomniany przez Arcadiosa, który stwierdza, że Mroczny Mag był tym, który zmienił Acnologię w Smoka. Arcadios mówi, że przygotowuje coś co nazywa Planem Zaćmienia, który wymaga mocy Lucy Heartfilii. Rycerz zamierza wykorzystać moc Lucy i Yukino, by móc podróżować w czasie i zabić Zerefa, nim ten będzie w stanie zmienić Acnologię w smoka i stać się nieśmiertelnym. thumb|left|200px|Zeref w lesiethumb|200px|right|Zeref naprzeciw MavisKiedy Fairy Tail wraca do Magnolii, aby świętować swoje zwycięstwo w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, Zeref, siedzi w pobliskim lesie. Przybiega do niego Obra, siadając mu na ramieniu. Chwilę potem, do Zerefa przychodzi Mavis, która wita go i mówi, że widziała go jak oglądał turniej. Zeref odpowiada, że mimo tego, że jej nie widzi i nie słyszy wie, że to ona. Na początku rozmowy obydwoje mówią, że siedem lat temu byli blisko siebie. Na pytanie Mavis, czy wciąż chce umrzeć odpowiada, że już zdecydował. Mówi, że w swoim życiu widział wiele zła i okrucieństwa. Miał nadzieje, że kiedy nadejdzie nowa era zostanie ono wyeliminowane. Mavis odpowiada mu, że oni po prostu żyją. Mroczny Mag nie zgadza się z jej opinią i dodaje, że ludzie nie żyją gdyż już są martwi. Mówi, że skoro ten świat go odrzucił to on odrzuci ten świat. Zeref mówi, że ma zamiar obdarzyć świat darem harmonii i regeneracji. Na pytanie Mavis czy ma zamiar walczyć, odpowiada że to będzie jednostronna masakra. Pierwsza Mistrzyni patrzy groźnie na Zerefa i mówi, że jej gildia zatrzyma go i jedyną ofiarą masakry będzie on sam. Rozmowa kończy się, kiedy Mroczny Mag i Mavis stoją naprzeciw siebie z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Saga Tartarus thumb|left|200px|Zeref ostrzega Natsu przed E.N.D.Zeref później pojawia się w siedzibie Tartarus. Kiedy Natsu pokonuje wojska Tartarus, jego wrogowie nagle zatrzymują się w powietrzu, a Zeref pojawia się tuż za nim. Mroczny Mag uśmiecha się, komentując, że oczekiwał od Natsu tego, że ten zajdzie tak daleko. Wyjaśnia, że Tartarus jest jego biblioteką, w której żyją wszystkie jego książki. Kontynuuje mówiąc, że wprawdzie stworzył demony, lecz to nie on stworzył gildię, zrobił to ich mistrz E.N.D. Gdy Natsu rozpoznaje imię demona, mówiąc, że E.N.D. był demonem, którego chciał zabić Igneel, Zeref poprawia go i mówi, że Igneel nie mógł go zabić. Rozwścieczony jego słowami Natsu wyjmuje miecz, stwierdzając, że on będzie tym, który spełni wolę swojego ojca i zabije E.N.D. i atakuje Zerefa próbując przeciąć jego twarz. Niewzruszony i nietknięty atakiem chłopaka Zeref patrzy jak miecz łamie się natrafiwszy na jego policzek. Mężczyzna następnie ostrzega Natsu, że E.N.D. jest najsilniejszym demonem jakiego kiedykolwiek stworzył i mówi, że przyjdzie czas, że Dragneel będzie musiał podjąć decyzję: zabić E.N.D. czy pozwolić mu żyć. Mroczny Mag mówi, że powinien już odejść i żegna się z Natsu, komentując, że to bardzo niegrzeczne z jego strony, by pojawiać się w gildii tylko po to by spotkać się z Dragneelem, wiedząc, jak wiele Tartarus robi by go odnaleźć. Znikając, zastanawia się głośno, którego z nich, Natsu, czy E.N.D., spotka ponownie. thumb|right|200px Po jakimś czasie Zeref pojawia się ponownie, aby przerwać spór między Natsu i Gray. Wzywa księgę E.N.D. do siebie twierdząc, że jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Później Czarny Mag chwali Mard Geer'a za próby ożywienia mistrza Tartarusa i mówi mu żeby odpoczął, zmieniając demona w księgę, a następnie ją spalając. Saga Avatar thumb|left|200px|Zeref wspomina swoją przyszłośćZeref budzi się ze snu na jakieś łące. Odnosi się do książki jako "Natsu" i zaczyna opowiadać historię jak miał młodszego brata, który zmarł kilka lat po narodzinach. Spowodowało to, że Zeref zaczął badania na temat życia i śmierci. Wszyscy w uczelni "Mildian Magic Academy", byli tego przeciwni. Odradzali mu to, mimo iż, uważali, że chłopak jest naprawdę mądry. Zaczął wspominać o swoich badaniach na temat "R-Systemu" i "Bram Eclipse". Doprowadziło go to wydalenia z uczelni. Sprowadził również na siebie przekleństwo sprzeczności Ankhseram. Zabił w ten sposób wszystkich swoich kolegów i nauczycieli w uczelni. Zeref kontynuuje swój monolog. Opowiada dalej, że jego nieśmiertelność pozwoliła mu na dalsze badania. Dzięki temu stworzył istoty, zwane "Etherious", które były demonami. Miał on nadzieje, że istoty te zakończą jego żywot. Największym dziełem Czarnego Maga okazał się demon E'therious '''N'atsu 'D'ragneel. Był on równocześnie jego młodszym bratem, który wcześniej zmarł, jednak Zeref trzymał jego ciało i stworzył z niego demona. Czarny mag przestaje rozmawiać z książką "Natsu" i stwierdza, że musi się z "kimś" spotkać. Odchodzi w odległy, górski teren, gdzie w jednej z wysoko położonych jaskiń spotyka się ze swoim rozmówcą - Acnologią. Zeref nie spodziewał się, że Król Smoków w ogóle zgodzi się na spotkanie; jest jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony widząc go w jego ludzkiej formie. Pyta się, jak jego ręka, którą w walce urwał mu Igneel, ale zamiast odpowiedzi Acnologia pyta o cel spotkania. Zeref stwierdza, że jak na kogoś, kto jest dość potężny, aby władać całym światem, Czarny Smok ma raczej małe ambicje, bo chce tylko niszczyć. Nie może zrozumieć, co nim kieruje, ale Acnologia przerywa mu mówiąc, że to samo tyczy się Zerefa. Ten odpowiada, że długo obserwował świat i nie mógł się zdecydować, czy wraz z ludzkością przeciwstawić się Królowi Smoków, czy może wspólnie z nim zagrozić ludzkości. Ale w końcu zdecydował, że zniszczy zarówno ludzi, jak i smoka. Stwierdza, że Acnologia długo czekał na przeciwnika, z którym będzie mógł się zmierzyć całą swoją mocą. Teraz będzie miał ku temu okazję, bo rozpoczyna się wojna pomiędzy smokiem, nieśmiertelnym, a ludzkością. Saga Imperium Alvarez Magia i umiejętności '''Czarna Magia (ang. Black Arts dosł. pl. Mroczna Sztuka, 黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): opanował wszystkie formy Mrocznej Magii w bardzo młodym wieku i przywołał do życia wiele demonów. Jego magiczna siła jest tak ogromna, że nie może świadomie kontrolować swojej magii, ale nie wiadomo, czy zawsze tak było. *thumb|right|200pxCzarna Magia Ankhseram' (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): Zeref ma zdolność do zabijania jakichkolwiek żywych istot, które znajdą się w jego otoczeniu. Magia ta wydaje się wybuchać losowo, ale jest w stanie określić, kiedy to się stanie, więc daje innym szansę na ucieczkę. Istnieją przedmioty, które mogą ochronić ludzi przed skutkami wybuchu. Należy do nich, np. szalik Natsu, który ocalił jego, Evergreen i Elfmana. Z założenia magia ta uaktywnia się, kiedy Zeref jest podniecony, przestraszony bądź zaskoczony. Mężczyzna niechcący uwalnia falę Magii Śmierci i wszyscy dotknięci umierają. thumb|200px *'Fala Śmierci': zaklęcie użyte podczas spotkania Zerefa z Natsu, Elfmanem i Evergreen. Powoduje uwolnienie Mrocznej Fali, która może zabić wszystkich znajdujących się w pobliżu. Natsu i pozostali zostali ocaleni dzięki szalikowi od Igneel'a. (nienazwane) :*[[Filar Śmierci|'Filar Śmierci']]: Zeref łączy ze sobą dłonie w specjalny sposób. Palce wskazujący i środkowy górnej dłoni są uniesione ku górze, natomiast w drugiej ku dołowi skierowany jest mały palec i wskazujący. W czasie rzucania zaklęcia, mężczyzna jest otoczony ciemną aurą. Dochodzi do pionowej, kontrolowanej eksplozji. Posłużył się Filarem Śmierci, by zabić Hadesa. (nienazwane) thumb|right|200px :*'Kula Śmierci:' Magia Śmierci przybiera postać czarnej kuli, która bezwzględnie niszczy wszystko, co stanie jej na drodze. (nienazwane) *'Magia Życia': Główna magia Zerefa polegająca na powoływaniu do życia przedmiotów, podlegających woli swego stwórcy. Niekiedy mogą one mieć cząstkę własnej woli. Zeref tworzył głównie demony, które noszą nazwę Etherious. **'Lullaby' (jap. ララバイ Rarabai): Demon, który w formie wyjściowej wyglądał niczym flet z trupią czaszką na końcu, wyposażoną w troje oczu. Muzyka tego fletu powodowała śmierć każdej istoty, która ją usłyszała. Po osiągnięciu ostatecznej formy została pokonana przez Erzę Scarlet, Natsu Dragneela i Gray'a Fullbustera. Aktualnie znajduje się w rękach Rady Magii. **'Deliora' (デリオラ Deriora): Jest to demon, który swego czasu siał spustoszenie w królestwie Ishvan na dalekiej północy. Zapieczętowała go Ur, za pomocą Lodowej Skorupy. Lyon Bastia chciał odmrozić potwora, by go pokonać, ale po wielu latach przebywania w lodzie Ur, moc demona spadła do tego stopnia, że rozpadł się on na kawałki. **'Demony Tartarus:' Większość demonów Zerefa zrzeszyło się w mroczna gildię Tartarus, założoną przez najsilniejszego demona Zerefa - E.N.D.. Znani członkowie.: ***E.N.D. ***Mard Geer ***Kyouka ***Jackal ***Tempesta ***Franmalth ***Ezel ***Sayla ***Torafusa ***Keith ***Lamy ***Yakdoriga thumb|right|200px Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Zeref wydaje się być silniejszy fizycznie. Kiedy Natsu, który jest znany ze swojej siły, uderzył go w twarz, Zeref po prostu przyjął uderzenie i zrobił salto do tyłu w powietrzu. Cios zdawał się nie mieć na niego wpływu i nie miał siniaków lub śladów na twarzy. Przyjął również wybuch od Ognistego Zabójcy Bogów Zancrowa podczas gdy nie wyrządziło mu to żadnej szkody. Oznacza to, że Zeref nie jest tak słaby, jak wygląda. Serce Wróżki: Zeref pozbył się z ciała Mavis, jej Serca Wróżki. Jego moc wzrosła, stał się prawie Bogiem, może panować nad czasem i przestrzenią. Zwiększona Czujność: Wyczuł Acnologię, który był jeszcze daleko od wyspy. NIeśmiertelność: Zeref jest nieśmiertelny przez co się nie starzeje i nie da się go zabić. Główne walki Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie